


Su última carta

by Littlemacca



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Will's death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemacca/pseuds/Littlemacca
Summary: Will, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedan, trata de poner por escrito todo lo que le quiere decir a su parabatai en su último adiós.





	Su última carta

 

 

**Su última carta**

 

 

_..._

_Jem, mi James,_

_Este es mi fin. Lo sé, todos lo saben. Pero voy a luchar por esperarte, para que podamos estar juntos los tres de nuevo, por última vez. Tessa, tú y yo. Como fue hace tiempo, como debió ser siempre, como en cierto modo lo ha sido._

_Las fuerzas van abandonando mi cuerpo. Por suerte, no sucede así con mis recuerdos. Los tuyos los guardo en un rincón de mi alma, y cuando llegue la hora de partir, lo haré agarrándolos con fuerza, para llevármelos a la otra orilla y de este modo esperarte. Porque sé que este no es el final. Nos volveremos a encontrar. Y entonces sí que podremos estar juntos por la eternidad. Te escribo esto, mi parabatai, porque no sé si podré decírtelo cuando vengas._

_Gracias, gracias por todo lo_

_..._

 

 

Jem apretó con fuerzas la carta que décadas antes hubiera escrito su parabatai mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

**Author's Note:**

> Teniendo tantos longfics en progreso, quería probar con un drabble. La dosis de dolor ha venido sola, al pensar en Will, en Jem, y en algo que no sea un AU. Confieso que he llorado al escribir esto, por muy corto que fuese. No digo que espero que os guste porque no soy tan desalmada. ¿Alguien me abraza?
> 
> Mizpah


End file.
